yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Inzektor
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Inzektor" é um arquétipo de monstros do atributo TREVAS e do Tipo Inseto, introduzidos no jogo na coleção Order of Chaos. A maioria dos monstros "Inzektor" equipam eles mesmos com outros monstros "Inzektor" da mão ou Cemitério, ou possuem efeitos que são disparados quando eles estão equipados. Estilo De Jogo "Inzektor Dragonfly", "Inzektor Centipede" and, to a certain extent, "Inzektor Firefly" benefit from being equipped by an "Inzektor" monster, while "Inzektor Hornet", "Inzektor Ant", "Inzektor Ladybug", "Inzektor Earwig", "Inzektor Giga-Mantis", "Inzektor Giga-Cricket"and "Inzektor Giga-Weevil" furnish benefits as equipment. "Inzektor Dragonfly", "Inzektor Ant", "Inzektor Centipede" and "Inzektor Hornet" can equip themselves with "Inzektor" monsters from the hand or Graveyard. If an Equip Card equipped to it is sent to the Graveyard, "Dragonfly" Special Summons any other "Inzektor" from the Deck, while "Centipede" adds an "Inzektor" from the Deck to the hand. Regular "Inzektor" monsters that work as equipment have a few different effects. The Level 3 ones increase the Level of the monster they are equipped to by 3. "Inzektor Hornet" has the additional effect of increasing the host monster's ATK and DEF by 500 and 200 respectively and can destroy 1 card on the field by sending itself to the Graveyard. "Inzektor Ant" can destroy itself in place of the host monster while also boosting its ATK and DEF by 200 and 600 respectively. The effects of "Hornet" and "Ant" trigger the effects of "Inzektor Dragonfly" and "Inzektor Centipede". "Giga" "Inzektor" monsters can equip themselves right away from your hand and can increase the host monster's stats. "Giga-Mantis" makes its host's ATK 2400 and "Giga-Weevil" makes its host's DEF 2600. In addition, if they are sent to the Graveyard while equipped, they Summon another "Inzektor" from the Graveyard. "Exa" "Inzektor" monsters are the Xyz Monsters of this archetype and are able to equip your opponent's monsters to themselves. The "Inzektor" released in Order of Chaos aim to Xyz Summon a Rank 6 Xyz Monster, but later, in Galactic Overlord, new "Inzektors" are focusing to get to a Rank 5 instead of 6 using Level 2 and 5 "Inzektors". Since the announcement of September 2012 Lists, Inzektor decks have taken some very serious blows due to limitation of both "Inzektor Hornet" and "Inzektor Dragonfly", which were their most important primary cards. However, supports from other Inzektor cards such as "Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber" and "Inzektor Ladybug" can still retain this deck's playability. "Inzektors" are an aggressive archetype, picking off cards and swarming while increasing card presence. The goal of any successful "Inzektor" play style should be Field control via the destruction effect of "Inzektor Hornet". Almost any "Inzektor" monster can equip "Inzektor Hornet" and use Hornet's effect to send it to the Graveyard to destroy any card on your opponent's side of the field. If used in conjunction with the effect of "Inzektor Dragonfly" to special summon any "Inzektor monster" from your deck after losing an Equip Card you can quickly net +1 gains to field control. If you use "Inzektor Dragonfly" to summon "Inzektor Centipede", you can add any "Inzektor" card from deck to hand, including any Spell cards or Trap cards. A player can add another "Inzektor Dragonfly" to hand to be used next turn or grab "Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber" which can turn even the weakest Inzektors into powerful beaters. And if "Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber" ever goes from the Field to the Graveyard it can add an Inzektor monster in your Graveyard back to your hand. "Inzektor Ladybug" can be used to increase the Level of any monster on your side of the field by 1 or 2 making Xyz or Synchro summoning even more versatile. A player can employ the same "Inzektor Loop" but with "Inzektor Ladybug" instead of "Inzektor Hornet" to make powerful Rank 5 Monster Cards like "Tiras, Keeper of Genesis","Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon" or "Number 61: Volcasaurus. It's recommended to do this if your opponent has not played anything to their side of the Field making the destruction effect of "Inzektor Hornet" useless. Finally "Inzektors" are capable of a powerful OTK. In the event that your opponent has not summoned any monsters or played any Spells or Traps in the hope of Stalling, an Inzektor player can equip an "Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber" to their "Inzektor Dragonfly" and destroy it with "Inzektor Hornet". By doing so a player triggers the effect of "Inzektor Dragonfly" twice putting two monsters onto the field, instead of one. The player can also make use of the effect of "Inzektor Giga-Mantis" to Special Summon a monster if destroyed while equipped to get even more monsters on the field. And then using "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant" to increase the attack of every monster on the field by 300. A player can quickly Swarm the field. "Armageddon Knight", "Howling Insect", "Mystic Tomato", and "Verdant Sanctuary" raise the consistency of "Inzektor" combos. "Maxx "C"" can be used to provide draw power. Also you can use "Tour Guide from the Underworld" to help thin the deck and quickly Xyz Summon Rank 3 monsters. "Summoner Monk" can be used to Summon "Armageddon Knight" and dump "Inzektor Hornet" or "Inzektor Ladybug". You can then Xyz Summon "Lavalval Chain" and use its effect to dump "Hornet" or "Ladybug" or put "Dragonfly" on top of the deck. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Inzektor Centipede * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Giga-Mantis * Inzektor Hornet * Inzektor Ladybug * Armageddon Knight * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End(For use in Traditional Format, the OCG, and/or casual play) * Dark Armed Dragon * Effect Veiler * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Summoner Monk Monstros de Fusão * Masked HERO Dark Law (if using Mask Change Second) Monstros Sincro * Powered Inzektron (if using an non Inzektor tuner) Monstros Xyz * Inzektor Exa-Beetle * Inzektor Exa-Stag * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Digital Bug Rhinocebus * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Mechquipped Angineer * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Shark Fortress * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Number 12: Armed Ninja - Crimson Shadow * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk * Number 101: Silent Honor ARK * Number 104: Masquerade Magias * Inzektor Axe - Zektahawk * Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Foolish Burial * Release Restraint Wave * Solidarity(Use in pure Insect builds) Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * The Huge Revolution is Over * Trap Stun Construção Sincro With the release of "Galactic Overlord", Inzektors gain "Inzektor Ladybug", a surprisingly useful card, and one of the key components to an Inzektor Synchro deck. An "Inzektor" Synchro deck relies less on "Hornet's" field control (although that is still present and commonly led) and more on "Inzektor Dragonfly's ablility to summon another "Inzektor", which, in this deck, can be any of levels 1-6. Combine this with Tuners that can Summon themselves, like "Plaguespreader Zombie", "Genex Ally Birdman" and "Unknown Synchron", or Tuners that can Special Summon more copies of themselves, like "Naturia Cherries", or even Tuners like "Krebons" that can negate attacks, and you have a remarkably flexible and surprisingly fast Synchro engine. Hornet still exists for field control, but "ladybug" and "Hopper" can trigger "Inzektor Dragonfly's" effect too. "Inzektor Centipede" exists mainly to get "Inzektor Dragonfly" to your hand. "Inzektor Firefly" can help to Summon "Formula Synchron", which can happen easily with "One for One" or similar cards. "Sangan" is useful, as it searches every Inzektor you would need as well as your Tuners. "Debris Dragon" can revive "Inzektor Hornet" or "Inzektor Ladybug" for another Synchro Summon as well. "Wind-Up Zenmaines" and "Leviair the Sea Dragon" are about the only Xyz you need (especially "Leviair", to bring back "Plaguespreader" for 2 more Synchro Summons). Fraquezas "Effect Veiler", "Fiendish Chain" and "Skill Drain" will easily stop "Inzektor Dragonfly", "Inzektor Centipede" and "Inzektor Ladybug" from using their equip effects in the first place. "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" can shut this Deck down, since there will be no way of equipping "Inzektor Hornet". They also depend on being able to Normal Summon "Inzektor Dragonfly" or "Inzektor Centipede", so "Book of Moon" and "Trap Hole" stall the engine even just for a turn. Since the majority of their strength comes from "Inzektor Hornet", "D.D. Crow" and Macro-based Decks in general cause problems. "Chain Disappearance" is also a detriment to this Deck since it can banish both "Inzektor Hornet" and "Inzektor Dragonfly" (especially since both of them are currently Limited), as well as "Inzektor Ladybug". Virus cards such as "Deck Devastation Virus" also make it difficult to use this deck, since most of the low-Level Inzektors have an ATK lower than 1500. Also, since this deck relies on its setup for preparing its own bombardment tactics via "Inzektor Hornet", OTK-based decks such as "Hieratic"s can usually take down this deck even before they can get their setups going. Since "Inzektor Centipede" has become crucial card in most recent Inzektor builds, cards like "Bottomless Trap Hole" and "Chaos Trap Hole" are effective for dispatching "Inzektor Centipede". "Thunder King Rai-Oh" can also stop its deck searching effect (assuming "Inzektor Hornet" does not destroy it first). Against a deck running many WIND-attribute cards, "Mystic Fairy Elfuria" can badly slow down an Inzektor deck's Xyz Summoning choices through the limiting Rank 3, 4, 5 and 6 choices with its monster effect. And even if "Mystic Fairy Elfuria" leaves the field, its effect remains active until your next End Phase. Finally because of the fact that "Inzektor"s equipped to other monsters are treated as "Equip Spell Cards, giving way to certain abilities, cards like "Dark Highlander", "Eternal Rest", "Really Eternal Rest", "Tailor of the Fickle", "The Emperor's Holiday", "Disarmament", "Armored Glass", "Armor Break" and "Collected Power" can knock off their abilities on the Field. Trivia * This archetype is similar to "Dragunity" and "Vylon" in that they equip with themselves in order to gain various effects. Categoria:Arquétipos